<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girl in red by rightgxrl (heynineteen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241860">girl in red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/rightgxrl'>rightgxrl (heynineteen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, armymoo, btsmoo, canon!au, wheetae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/rightgxrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short drabble/oneshot of what was going through taehyung's mind as he watched them live for the first time. in short, the story of how tae became a moomoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girl in red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i recently fell into the wheetae hole; and though i don't mind if they aren't actually together or what, i like to imagine that they are together. or, at the very least, that they're good friends. because i really thinkn those two share the same braincell hahaha. wrote this in one sitting because i just wanted to let all my ~feels~ out, and because i felt like there was a shortage of wheetae fics around the internet.</p>
<p>also, i don't own mamamoo or bts in any way. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the lights dimmed. taehyung leaned back in his chair, ready to watch the next performance. he’d already heard of mamamoo - they were a four-girl group that debuted a year after bts had debuted, and from what tae heard, they were fiercely talented. he had listened to their debut song as well as their latest song “piano man,” which they were going to perform tonight, a few times. but it was the first time that he’d be seeing them perform live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>oh wow, they had gone with some sort of jazzy, 1920s-esque concept</em>, he thought to himself. <em>and wait - were two of the members in suits?</em> tae squinted, trying to get a better look at them.<em> yup, two of them were dressed in suits.</em> tae inwardly approved of their stage set-up and their outfits - it wasn’t something you’d expect from a typical girl group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>but then again,</em> he thought, <em>people have been saying that mamamoo was insanely talented for a rookie group.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>tae’s eyes followed the spotlight that now focused on one of the girls in a suit, dancing hand in hand with the member in the red dress. taehyung was impressed - even their dance steps were appropriate for their overall concept. they started singing, and tae’s eyes widened in shock - they seemed to be singing live, without much playback. this amazed tae even more - <em>not only were they rookies, but early on in their career they’re already performing live with minimal playback? very impressive.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>his eyes were glued to the screen. one of the girls in a suit was now singing, and tae found himself bobbing his head to the song. it was a pretty catchy tune, and the girl’s husky vocals added color to the song. he smiled. <em>they weren’t lying about mamamoo’s talent,</em> he thought.<em> they’re really good, considering that they’re aren’t even two years into their debut.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>the chorus came on, and taehyung started clapping along and mouthing the words to the song. he was getting into the performance. he glanced at the screen that showed a close up of the stage and saw that the girl in the red dress was singing. he continued to clap and mouth along to the song, taking in the entire performance and appreciating the harmonies of the girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he watched them get into formation as the girl in the suit and hat sang, and as they did so tae did a double take because <em>was that a fucking dimple?</em> tae stared, transfixed yet managing to bob and clap along to the music. the girls were walking as they sang, and he focused on the girl in the red dress with the dimple and - <em>wow that is the deepest dimple i’ve ever seen.</em>  he turned in his seat to get a better view, and he let out a little grin at how her dimple was so out of place among their mature concept and costumes. he found it absolutely endearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he watched them, jaw slack, amazed at their performance. and despite the catchy rap, he found himself being drawn to the girl with the dimples who happened to have a great voice as well - it was powerful yet not overbearing, and was very pleasant to the ears. he was aware that his mouth had been open for quite a while now, but he didn’t care - that modulation was so good, and he was impressed with the extended high note. and, well, the girl in the red dress was…wow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as they took a bow, taehyung clapped. <em>time for me to do some research on mamamoo</em>, he thought. they exited the stage, and after watching them (actually: the girl in the red dress with the dimple) leave, he whipped out his phone and proceeded to read up more on mamaoo. he scrolled down various photos and fan-made websites, until he spotted a photo of a girl with the same dimple that caught his attention earlier with a name underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>jung wheein.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>